The Harmless Demon
by ExorcistWhite
Summary: This is the Gintama plot with my OC, Yuki. He's a member of the Akami Clan, an infamous elite family of assassins. He meets the trio and after some events, joins the Yorozuya. Read how the adventures go with this new member on their team.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. I do own the Akami Clan.

OCs needed. I needed other characters to play as Yuki's rival. Since the Yorozuya trio have their share of rivals, Yuki needs some rivals too, like in the Shinsengumi. Shinpachi-Yamzaki, Gin-Hijikata, Kagura-Okita, and Otae-Kondo.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy night in Edo, especially in the Kabuki District where it was pouring pretty hard.

One boy was running through the rain trying to find a place to keep dry. He was about 12 years old with red hair that spiked back and a black headband. He wore a short sleeved jacket over a long sleeved shirt with a buttoned turtleneck along with pants that stopped over his angles along with boots. He is also carrying a sword bag on his back.

He finally stopped and looked up to see a two story building. He could not make out the sign on the second floor in the darkness, but he saw there was a flight of stairs he could shelter under from the rain.

He sat on the ground under the staircase and quietly listened to the sound of dripping rain. The boy pulled his knees up to his chest and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, the boy was awakened by the sound of shouting from the second floor.

"Oi, Gintoki! Pay the rent right now!" that voice sounded like it came from an old lady.

"I told you! I'll have the damn rent by next month!" this time it sounded like a grown man.

"I ain't gonna wait until next month!" came that loud old lady voice.

The boy started to think that it was best to get out of there right now while it wasn't raining. He stood up and quietly started to leave until he heard even more shouting from the second floor. He looked up to see the stair railing brake and a man in his 20's falling towards him. The boy suddenly blacked out for a brief moment before snapping out of his shock to feel the weight of the man on top of him.

"Gin-san! Are you alright?" came the voice of someone younger. The boy could not see who it was due to his consciousness going again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I landed on a cushion," the man commented.

"Umm, Gin-san …," the younger voice replied. "... you didn't land on a cushion.

* * *

Later

The boy had been taken into the bar that was the first floor of the building. He was sitting on a stool and having his ankle by another boy that looked 16 in a blue and white hakama, wearing glasses, and had brown hair. Apparently, when the man had landed on him, his ankle got sprained. The wooden sword he kept in his sword bag also got broken in half.

"There," the glasses boy said as he finished. As he started to put the first aid away he spoke again. "Umm, we're very sorry about your ankle."

The boy stayed silent.

"Umm, my name's Shinpachi Shimura," he said introducing himself. "This is Gintoki Sakata and Kagura," Shinpachi said introducing a silver haired man and a girl with a Chinese outfit. "And that's Otose-san over there," he said motioning his had towards an old lady behind the counter. "What's your name?"

The boy still didn't say anything.

"Oi, Shinpachi," Gin said getting Shinpachi's attention. "Just give it up, you're going to get a peep out of this kid."

"Yeah, he probably just too young to understand what we're saying-aru," Kagura said waving her hand in the air.

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" Shinpachi talked back at Kagura.

"Yuki."

Everyone was startled and looked at the boy with the sprained ankle.

"My name … its Yuki," he softly said to the group.

"Ah, well, it's very nice to meet you, Yuki-kun," Shinpachi said trying to be polite.

"Oi, boy," Otose said trying to get Yuki's attention. "What's a kid like you doing in the Kabuki District?"

Yuki turned away. "That's … really none of your business." Yuki stood up from the stool and took his sword bag leaving the broken wooden sword on the table. He limped towards the door.

"Oi, wait," Shinpachi said getting Yuki to stop before he opened the door. "You shouldn't be walking with a sprain."

Yuki glanced back at the group. "It's fine." And with that he left the snack bar leaving everyone there in silence.

Soon after the boy left, the Yorozuya trio returned to their home on the second floor.

"I'm really worried about him," Shinpachi said as he walked in carrying the pieces of the broken sword. "Is he really going to be okay?"

"Wounds people get don't heal very fast, do they-aru?" Kagura said with concern in her voice.

"No," Shinpachi shook his head. "Other than that, we should do something about this." Shinpachi said holding up the broken halves of Yuki's wooden sword.

Shinpachi turned to Gin. "Gin-san, do you have something to replace this?" Gin just sat there and picked his nose. "Oi! Aren't you going to say something? You were the one who broke it in the first place!"

"Just leave it," Gin just muttered causing the two to stare at him. "You should just leave the kid alone. It was obvious that he doesn't like us."

"That won't do-aru!" Kagura exclaimed.

It was Shinpachi's turn to be angry. "Yeah! He has an injury; we can't just leave him, especially when he's in Kabuki! Take some responsibility!"

And with that the two left.

Gin blackly looked out into space. And all he said after the two left was a mutter. "Those two…"

* * *

Later, with Yuki

After leaving the strange people to themselves, Yuki wandered around the Kabuki district a bit, limping. He held up the hand that was holding his now empty sword bag.

"What am I going to do now? It's not easy to find a replacement for this in this time." Yuki looked at his empty sword bag. Suddenly, he had the feeling that someone was watching him and turned around only to find an empty alley way.

"Oi! Yuki-kun!"

Yuki turned around to see that the one who had called. It was Shinpachi and with him was Kagura holding a purple umbrella. "What do you want?" Yuki's tone was bit harsh.

"What with that attitude? You shouldn't show that sort of tone towards us," Kagura said sounding mad. "Besides we brought something for you-aru."

"Eh? You brought me something?" Yuki was a bit surprised.

Shinpachi held out his hand presenting a wooden sword. "Here."

Yuki stared at the new wooden sword. "What is this?" Yuki was being very cautious of them.

Shinpachi smiled trying to make Yuki see that they meant no harm. "This is a wooden sword to replace the other one that Gin-san broke."

"Really?"

Shinpachi and Kagura nodded.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to give a sword to a child especially when swords are banned," Yuki took the wooden sword looking it over.

"It's alright," Shinpachi said. "This isn't a real sword, so it should be fine."

"I see," Yuki blankly replied.

After that Yuki started to walk away, but the duo ran back up to him. It was Shinpachi that broke the silence.

"So, umm," he started. "Do you live around here or something?"

"Hmm? No, not really," Yuki said not looking back at them. "My house is really very far away from here. This is the first time I came here. Actually, I've never really left the house or my family's property for that matter."

"So, you've never been outside before," Shinpachi said with sorrow in his voice.

"That's terrible," Kagura said. "I wouldn't be able to get sukonbu-aru."

"Is that all you can think of?" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Yuki stopped and looked back at the two and watched a bit as they argued. "You people are very … strange."

Shinpachi and Kagura stopped fighting and looked at him.

Yuki continued. "When I got injured, you people helped me even though you didn't know me. Back home, when someone got injured then they're on their own. No one would stop to help them or anything,"

The two were a bit shocked as they listened to him. Is that how he grew, what kind of people did he live with?

"And if our weapon were broken, then we would have to fight with our bare hands. We would do that or die trying."

"Yuki-chan…" Kagura muttered with worry and sadness.

"Umm, Yuki-kun," Shinpachi spoke up. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what kind of family are you from?"

"What kind?" Yuki paused thinking a bit. "A family of assassins I think."

Then everything was completely quiet after that until Shinpachi spoke up again. "I'm sorry. Did you say you were from a family of assassins?"

"Yeah," Yuki replied. "Our family name is 'Akami.' Why?"

"EH?" Shinpachi shouted. "You're from _that_ clan?"

Kagura looked at Shinpachi with a confused look. "What's the Akami clan, Shinpachi-aru?"

"The Akami clan is a famous clan of assassins. The location of their household is secret and their services are limited to a selected few. Their nicknamed the Crimson Demons because every blood member of the clan has red hair. They don't get as much work as the Iga or Koga clan, but they are known for killing off many powerful people. It's rumored that a company was secretly transporting drugs and they were all kill off by one person from the Akami clan."

"Actually, I don't think that was a rumor," Yuki said interrupting their conversation. "I do recall that my father got a job about drug dealers but that was a long time ago."

Shinpachi had a very fearful and disgusted look while Kagura was calm.

Shinpachi then snapped out of it when he thought of something. "Hold on. You said that you never really left your house before. Doesn't that also mean that you've never had to kill someone before?"

"I think so," Yuki replied.

"That good, isn't it, Shinpachi-aru?" Kagura asked to be sure.

Shinpachi just let out a small smile and nodded.

"Well, since you know who I am now. You should stay away from me," Yuki started to leave. "My mom says that outsiders that get involved with us don't meet a good end. Thank you for the sword." And with that he walked away.

Despite the fact that Yuki wanted them to stay away from him, Shinpachi and Kagura followed him around from where he could not spot them. They watched as Yuki wandered around the Kabuki District, then they saw him stopped in front of a merchant selling some stuffed animals. He bent down to get a closer look and after a few moments he picked up a stuffed cat.

"It looks like he's interested in those little things.-aru," Kagura whispered as she watched.

"Yeah, he's just like any other kid," Shinpachi nodded. But when he lifted his head, he saw that Yuki was not there anymore. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Is there something that you people want from me?" Yuki said suddenly appearing behind them.

"AHHHHHH!" the scream those two produce was loud enough for the whole Kabuki to hear.

Later, after everything finally calmed down

"Now answer my question. What do you want?" Yuki demanded.

Shinpachi held up his hands. "Hold on, we didn't mean anything by following you."

Everything was silent.

"Hey, Yuki-kun. We saw you looking at those toys back there," Shinpachi asked. "You just want to be a normal kid, right?"

"Just stay away from me," Yuki said with a harsh voice.

"Oi, wait a minute, why are you always telling us to go away!" Kagura exclaimed. "Is it so wrong for us to want to know you-aru!"

Yuki lowered his head a bit. "No, you're both good people. But … because that you _are_ good people, is why you should stay away from me."

* * *

Back at Otose's snack bar, Gin was talking with Otose.

Otose blew out a puff of smoke from her mouth. "Oh, so that kid's a member of the Akami clan. How could you tell? I thought he was just a red head."

"What are you talking about, old lady? You mean you didn't notice?" Gin muttered as he drank a cup of strawberry milk. "Have your brain grown rusty from age?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it from you!" Otose yelled in anger.

After a moment, Otose blew out another puff of smoke. "So what are you going to do?" Otose asked. "If you could tell where that kid came from … than surely others can too. They could try to force the kid to join a gang or kill him and those two are probably with him."

* * *

Back with Yuki, Shinpachi and Kagura

"… _than surely others can too. They could try to force the kid to join a gang or kill him and those two are probably with him."_

Shinpachi and Kagura heard the sounds of feet stopping on the ground and look to their left to see a group of thugs looking at them. Yuki just glanced at them through the corner of his eyes.

* * *

Back at the snack bar again

Gin just stayed silent. Then after a moment, he quietly got up from his stood and left the bar.

* * *

Back with Shinpachi, Kagura and Yuki again

The three of them had been surrounded by thugs and gangsters. The man that stood apart from the rest of the thugs, and probably the boss, stepped forward. "Oi, what do you two think you're doing, huh? We saw that redhead brat first, he's ours."

"Eh? What's going on?" Shinpachi panicky exclaimed.

"Don't you see?" Yuki started. "These people can tell who I am and their probably trying to recruit me. See, this is why I told you to stay away."

Kagura and Shinpachi looked at Yuki in concern.

"Yuki-kun …" Shinpachi mumbled in pity and concern.

The big boss pointed his katana at them. "If you two just leave right now, we won't do anything to you."

Yuki glanced back at the two. "You two, just get away, it's me they want."

"Forget it-aru," was all Kagura muttered before she took a hold of Yuki's hand and dragged him along as she and Shinpachi ran. Using her super strength and umbrella, Kagura busted through the crowd of thugs. The three of them ran for it was the thugs gave pursuit.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Yuki yelled at the two. "I told you to get away."

"There's no way we're gonna let you go with them," Shinpachi exclaimed.

"A kid like you is suppose to be outside playing with his dolls," Kagura started. "After years of staying inside a smelly house, you're finally free to do what you want-aru."

As the three turned into an alleyway, their path ended at a dead end and there were their pursuers behind them.

"Oh-no! It's a dead end," Shinpachi said with worry.

"We got you now!" The three turned around to face the terrifying gang of thugs with their boss in front. "You're trapped now, so just hand over that kid and we'll go easy on you kids."

As in response, Shinpachi and Kagura stepped in front of Yuki with their weapons ready.

"You'll have to go through us first-aru," Kagura said in a courageous tone.

Yuki stared at the backs of the two. "I don't understand you two at all. Tell me, who are you people?"

"We're the kind of people who follows their own codes," Shinpachi started. "We're samurai."

"Samurai? You're samurai?" Yuki asked in question.

The thugs just chuckled as they got ready to attack. "Whether you're samurai or not, we'll take you down. We outnumber you."

The thugs charged at the three with no hesitation. But when all hope seemed lost, a shadowy figure jumped into the alley from the rooftop. There was a lot of dust as if there was a bomb on the ground. The dust cleared to reveal a familiar silver haired man with his wooden sword at the ready.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi exclaimed with joy

"Gin-chan!" Kagura exclaimed in a joyous tone.

Gin let out a big breath. "I knew that you two would be with this kid, it's just like you two," Gin said ignoring the thugs in front of him.

"Oi! You bastard! Who do you think you are!" shouted the boss in anger.

"What game were you kids playing here?" Gin was acting like a parent scolding a kid and he wasn't even looking at the thugs now.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" the boss yelled in anger.

"You bastard!" The thugs once again charged in ready to skewer the four.

"Gin-san! Look out!" Shinpachi yelled trying to warn Gin.

Just as the gang was about to reach them, Gin swung his sword and knocked down most of the thugs in front.

"Oi, kid," Gin said talking to Yuki. "Everyone lives by a code, whether it's their own or someone else's. So tell me, what's your code?"

Yuki hesitated a bit, after a moment he took his wooden sword out of his sword bag and walked up and stood next to Gin with his weapon at the ready. "I'm not sure what code to follow. But for now, I'll follow yours."

20 minutes later …

All the gang members, including the leader, were lying on the ground, all passed out and covered in bruises. The yorozuya trio and Yuki had already left the gangsters to the police.

Right now, Yuki was sitting on a bench in the park and Gin was walking up to him with a juice box and a soda can. He sat down on the bench and held the juice box towards Yuki. "Here." Yuki took the juice box without hesitation.

"So what are you going to do now?" Gin asked as Yuki took a sip from his juice through the straw.

Yuki glanced at Gin for a moment. "I've been thinking about that and well … I was wondering if I could join you."

"Eh!" Gin was rather dismayed by what the boy said.

"The truth is that ever since I left my house, I felt like there is something I want to do, but I not sure what. I think I might find out if I hang out with you guys," Yuki said as he took another sip from his juice. "And don't worry; I won't be staying at your place. I've been sleeping out on the streets for awhile now."

"I see," Gin said who wasn't in dismay anymore.

"Anyway, where did your two sidekicks run off to," Yuki asked looking around.

"Oh, well…," Gin started, but was interrupted when Shinpachi and Kagura came running up to them.

"Oi!" Shinpachi yelled out waving his hand above his head.

"Where did you two run off to?" Yuki asked them.

"We had to go get something for you-aru," Kagura said.

"Eh? For me?" Yuki said softly.

With that Shinpachi pulled his other hand from his back to reveal the same stuffed cat doll he was looking at before.

"You wanted this, right?" Shinpachi said smiling. "Consider it a gift from us, your friends."

Yuki stared at the two with surprised eyes, but he eventually took hold of the plush animal with a smile.

"Thank you very much."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

Chapter 2

_Shinpachi: The land of the samurai. It's been quite a while since our country has been called that. Twenty years ago, a race called the Amanto seized power and…_

_Gin: Oi …what do you think you're doing narrating this again. It's been done before._

_Kagura: I'll say._

_Shinpachi: But the readers might not know about Gintama._

_Yuki: They don't need to read this; they've probably watched the show already. Now let's get on with the story._

* * *

A few days have passed since Yuki had joined the Yorozuya and his sprained ankle healed up completely. Shinpachi had kindly invited Yuki over to stay at his home, the dojo. There, Otae was more than willing to let Yuki live at the dojo with them, she stated that "It'll be like having another little brother." As he stayed there Yuki started calling Otae, Onee-san.

It was just a normal day in the Yorozuya until Gin came with a mad look.

"Oi, listen up," Gin said in a loud voice to get everyone's attention. "My huge stash of chocolate that I've been hoarding has recently disappeared. Whoever ate it, raise your hand. If you fess up, I'll only ¾ kill you."

"Three quarters is almost fully dead," Shinpachi said as he took a sip from his tea. "And you should really stop this, or you'll get diabetes."

Yuki was sitting on the floor, doodling on the table with crayons. "So you should be thankful to whoever ate you're chocolate. They probably saved your life."

Kagura wasn't paying much attention as she was reading from the newspaper. "Embassy Targeted Again. Bombings continue as officials fail to find leads…," Kagura said reading the headline, but soon after that her nose started bleeding. "This is such a violent plant. I'm scared, Poppy, Mommy-aru!" Everyone including Yuki stared at her as the blood from her nose dripped down passed her mouth.

Gin suddenly took hold of Kagura by her cheeks making some blood squatted out of her nose. "You're the scary one, bleeding from the nose with such a contented look," Gin said angrily. "Was my chocolate tasty?

"You can't get a nosebleed from eating chocolate-aru," Kagura said in her defense.

"Don't dodge the question!" Gin shouted in anger. "I can smell it on your breath!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just picked a little too hard-aru," Kagura countered.

"And why would a girl your age pick hard enough to get a nosebleed!" Gin yelled back.

It was Shinpachi's turn to enter the argument. "I don't get you reasoning!" Gin and Kagura had started to fight. "Oi, calm down!"

Yuki just ignored the argument and continued his doodling. But he stopped and lifted up his head. Though all the yelling and fighting in the room, he heard the small sound of an engine. Then suddenly…

CRASH!

A loud sound that was heard outside got all of their attentions. Everyone walked outside to see what was going on. They saw that what made the noise was a moped that had crashed into the front of Otose's snack bar along with a man lying on the ground.

That's not to say that Otose was happy about this, in fact, she was rather furious. "OI!" Otose shouted as she lifted up the man by the front of his shirt. "What the heck are you doing, crashing into my store? You'd better be prepared to die!"

The man held both of his hands up in front of him. "I'm so sorry … I didn't get enough sleep last night," he weakly said.

Otose was really furious now. "Then I'll let you sleep for _all eternity_!" Otose raise her fist ready to punch him, but was interrupted when Shinpachi came running down the steps to stop her.

"Otose-san, don't do that to an injured person," Shinpachi shouted.

As Shinpachi was looking over the injuries, Yuki walked up to the moped that had crashed into the snack bar and picked up one of the envelopes that fell on the ground.

"This is terrible," Yuki heard Shinpachi say. "Kagura-chan, call for an ambulance."

"AMBULANCE!" Kagura shouted at the top of her lungs.

"He didn't mean literally!" Gin scolded Kagura.

Yuki stood up as Gin walked up to him and took the envelope from his hands.

"You're a mailman?" Gin asked. "There's no way you'll be able to deliver these."

"T-this …" The mailman weakly held out a package in his hand. "Please deliver this in my stead. Please… it looks like an important package and if I don't deliver it, I might get fired."

Gin took the package from the mailman and the mailman fainted soon after.

Yuki took a closer look at the package in Gin's hand. But since he never really learned about mailing addresses… "So where does this package go to?"

* * *

Later

The Yorozuya quartet stood outside the tall fence of a large building, an Amanto Embassy.

"This is it, right?" Gin questioned.

"Yeah …" Kagura muttered.

"What is this place anyway?" Yuki asked.

"It's the Embassy," Shinpachi answered. "And not only that, it's the Dog Star's Embassy!"

"Dog Star? What's the Dog Star," Yuki asked Shinpachi.

If I'm correct, the dogs were the first amanto to come to Earth, right?" Shinpachi said.

"Yeah, they're the scumbags who came down and took over Edo," Gin verified. "This place is no good at all."

"Oi, what the hell are you doing there?"

They all turned around to see a Dog Star guard with a spear. "You wanna have your asses kicked, woof?" the guard growled.

Shinpachi became very scared. "No, we were just asked to deliver something."

Gin turned to Kagura who was holding the package. "Oi, Kagura, we'd better…" but he stopped when he saw her and Yuki were squatting down.

"Come here doggy, I'll give you a treat-aru," Kagura said doing a 'come here' gesture as if the guard was a pet dog.

"Roll over," Yuki said as he was following Kagura's example.

"What the heck are you two doing!" Gin scolded them as he hit them on the head.

As Kagura and Yuki clutched their heads in pain, Gin picked up the package and held it out to the Dog Star guard. "Oh, this is it."

"I didn't hear about any package coming," the guard said being cautious. "We already tightened security to our limits because of the bombings. Get out of here!"

"It might be dog food, so just take it," Gin said with sarcasm.

"Who the hell would eat that!" the guard yelled in anger as he slapped the package out of Gin's hand and over the fence.

And the moment the package made contact with the ground, there was a loud explosion that blew away the fence. Everyone stared at what had just happen.

"I don't really know what just happened. But I do know what we need to do …" Gin said with a calm voice, but suddenly shouted, "RUN!"

"Stop right there!" the guard yelled angrily and grabbed hold of Shinpachi's wrist.

As a reflex, Shinpachi grabbed hold of Yuki's wrist, Yuki grabbed Gin's and Gin grabbed Kagura's

"What the heck are you doing, Yuki! Let go!" Gin yelled.

"Don't yell at me, Shinpachi grabbed me. Tell him to let go," Yuki yelled back at Gin.

"No way! I don't want to be taken in by myself!" Shinpachi yelled in panic.

"Aren't you supposed to say something like, "Don't worry about me, just go"?" Gin yelled back.

"Don't worry about me, just go to hell-aru!" Kagura swore to them as she pulled to get them to let go.

"I'm taking you with me!" Gin yelled.

Then a whole bunch of Dog Star guards come running from the Embassy towards them.

Now everyone was to really panic especially Shinpachi. "Ah! There're too many dogs!"

"What now!" Yuki asked.

Suddenly, a monk that was sitting on the sidelines stood up and jumped on one of the dogs and jumped over them by stepping on their heads until he stepped on the one holding Shinpachi causing the dog to let go and also get knocked out. The monk landed swiftly in front of them and raised his face so they could see what he looked like.

"Get out of here, Gintoki," the monk spoke as if he knew Gin.

Fortunately, he did know Gin and Gin knew him. "Zura? Zura Kotarou?"

The man that Gin called Zura suddenly gave him an uppercut punch yelling "It's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

"Oi, why'd you do that after all this time?" Gin said frustrated.

"I told you many times not to call me that nickname," the man countered.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gin asked.

But the guards were right behind them. "Stop right there!" and the dogs charged towards them.

"I'll tell you later, Gintoki," the man said and all five of them ran away from the pursuing dogs.

Unknown to them, they had no idea they were being watched by someone.

Later at a building that Katsura lead them to, the four of them were watching the news on the bombing that they were at.

_(T.V)_

"_Yet another bombing has targeted the Amanto Embassy. Let's go to our reporter at the scene. Ketsuno-san, are you there? Ketsuno Ana?"_

"_Yes, this is Ketsuno at the scene where the Dog Star Embassy has again been the target of a vicious bombing. Right now, there don't seem to be any casualties, but…"_

_The reporter stopped and put her hand up to her ear. "I'm getting new information. A security camera has caught a picture of the suspects in this incident."_

_A picture of the Yorozuya quartet was shown on the screen. "Wow, there they are, as clear as day. These suspects are…"_

"We really are clear as day!" Shinpachi said panicking. "What are we gonna do? My sister's gonna kill me!"

"I'm on T.V! I got to call my folks-aru!" Kagura calmly said taking a bit out of a cookie.

"Quiet, I'm trying to watch T.V," Yuki said innocently as if he didn't know what was going on.

Shinpachi turned around towards Gin. "This has got to be some kind of conspiracy. Why are we in the middle of this?" Shinpachi sighed. "But, at least we got to meet up with Katsura-san?"

Yuki turned his attention from the T.V to Gin as well. "Hey, Gin-chan, why'd you call Katsura, Zura? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of yours, right Gin-san? Who is he?" Shinpachi asked.

Gin was just laid there with his carefree look and answered, "A bomber."

"Eh!" Shinpachi was more than surprised from Gin's answer.

"Don't call me that, Gintoki."

They turned around to see Katsura standing in front of some other people. "We aren't bombers, we're freedom fighters."

Unknown to the "freedom fighters" their secret base has been discovered by an official.

"The alien amanto soil this fair city. In order, to reclaim our pride as samurai and protect this country, we must drive them out!" Katsura announced.

Shinpachi was quite shocked. "Drive them out!"

"What's that mean?" Kagura asked taking a bite out of the cookie.

Shinpachi explained that when the Amanto came twenty years ago, samurai banded together to fight them but was over powered and had their swords taken away.

"I didn't think that any members still lived," Shinpachi finished.

"You mean that these guys are going to try to drive out the Amanto even if Edo is now crawling with them?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, but it looks like we were blackmailed here," Gin said. "Look there's the mailman." He pointed out that the mailman who crashed into their front door was in the group behind Katsura.

Kagura pointed her finger towards him. "He's right! That's that Geji-Geji!"

"What's going on Geji-Geji-san!" Shinpachi asked him.

"Oi, you don't even know his real name," Yuki said to the two.

"So this is all your doing, Katsura?" Gin said. "The recent bombings along with this incident."

"Even if I have to use underhanded tricks, I will reach my goal." Katsura held up a real sword in his hand in front of Gin. "Gintoki, will you take up you sword once again to cleanse this nation? Lend me the strength of the fearsome White Demon once again."

"Hey, Shinpachi," Yuki whispered to him. "What's Katsura-san talking about? Why did he call Gin-chan the White Demon?"

"I'm not sure really sure, but I think that means that Gin-san fought in the war with Katsura-san," Shinpachi answered.

At that moment, Katsura was having a flashback of when he and Gintoki were surrounded aby Amanto.

_(Flashback)_

_Gin and Katsura were on their knees, back to back, with Amanto surrounding them._

"_Is this it?" Katsura questioned. "Rather than falling into enemy hands, we should just kill ourselves and die as warriors."_

"_Don't be stupid," Gin replied standing up. "Stand up. If you have time to think of a beautiful end, than why not live beautifully until the end?"_

_Katsura looked up at Gin's back and stood up. _

"_Let's do it, Zura," Gin said._

"_It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" and with that the two charged head on towards the surrounding Amantos. _

_(End Flashback)_

"The image of that man, with his silver hair stained with blood, was truly that of a demon." Katsura said as his flashback ended. "The man who was able to strike fear into each and every one of those Amantos' hearts. Sakata Gintoki."

"You were right, Shinpachi," Yuki said. "Gin-chan did fight in the war against Amantos."

"Yes," Katsura interrupted. "But he disappeared after the war was lost. I could never understand what was going through his head."

"I like the thrill of a real fight, that's why I hate the underhanded tricks you're pulling." Gin replied. "Our fight is over. And yet, you came back time and time again pestering me about. What are you, my mother-in-law?"

"Are you some kind of idiot? Mothers always pester their sons," Katsura replied. "You don't have anyone to do that to you on a daily basis."

"Hey you, if I didn't have a natural perm like this; I'd kick your butt."

"You're always blaming you natural perm for you r cowardice. How pitiful."

"You're the pitiful one. You tried to trick a guy into fighting with you."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Shinpachi shouted interrupting the two's argument.

"Those two are funny," Yuki said giggling.

Outside the guards keeping a look out in front of the base are knocked out by a bunch of men wearing similar black uniforms.

Back inside the base, Gin and Katsura were in a stand off.

"Our fight is no where near finished," Katsura said. "Some will must exist within you yet, Gintoki…So many of our friends were lost in the war."

Gin stayed silent and did not say anything. Katsura held up the sword in front of Gin once again and asked him the join them.

"Our next target is the terminal. We'll destroy that tower they call home and eliminate them out of Edo," Katsura said. "But that is only the first step. We could drive off the face of the Earth if we had your strength."

"Won't destroying the terminal cause a panic," Yuki brought up.

"We're willing to make a sacrifice to protect Edo," Katsura answered. "So I ask you again Gintoki, lean us your might!"

Everyone stood in silence. But that silence was broken when a bunch of footsteps were heard and men wear black uniforms busted into the room.

"Stop right there! You're all coming with us, bombers!"

"It's the Shinsengumi."

Panic ran through everyone as Gin kick down a door behind him and they all ran for their lives.

"Who are they!" Shinpachi asked as they ran through the halls.

"The Shogunate's enforcers, the Shinsengumi," Katsura asked. "They're the special police responsible for dealing with rebellious elements."

"When you mean rebellious elements, you mean you, right!" Yuki yelled at Katsura.

"Yes, but not to worry, boss here can take care of this situation," Katsura said and when he said 'boss' he meant Gin.

Gin turned to Katsura. "Who are you calling 'boss'! You're the worse of them all!"

Kagura then ran up between Katsura and Gin. "Zura, if boss won't do it, then I will. Just leave it to me." She said. "Whether they're bad guys or bystanders, I'll take them out on your orders-aru!"

"Shut up, you! What's with that T.V drama attitude!" Gin yelled at Kagura.

"Oi!"

Gin ducked just barely dodging the blade that was aimed at his head.

"Gin-chan!" Yuki called out to him.

Shinpachi quickly grabbed Yuki by his hand. "We don't have time, we need to get outta here!"

"Shinpachi! Yuki!" Kagura called to them. "Over here!" Kagura was with Katsura and some other of his followers at a door to a room.

"OK!" Shinpachi turned around to called Gin was there was a loud explosion that stopped him and he and Yuki turned their faces away to keep the dust out of their eyes. Suddenly Shinpachi and Yuki felt themselves being pulled and the next thing they know, they're in the room with Kagura, Katsura and Gin, whose hair is now all puffed because of the explosion. The door was now barricaded to keep the Shinsengumi out.

"Hey, come out here and stop resisting!" They heard from outside the blocked door.

Kagura was poking at Gin's puffed up hair and Shinpachi was just shocked at how much hair Gin actually had.

"Come out now! There's nowhere to run!"

"Yuki looked up at Shinpachi. "They're right. What do we do?"

"I don't know," Shinpachi replied.

Katsura suddenly stood up taking what looking like a metal ball from his kimono.

"What the heck is that?" Gin asked Katsura.

"A time bomb," Katsura answered. "I was planning to use it for the Terminal attack, but it can't be helped. We'll use this to take them out, the rest make a run for it during the confusion."

Gin walked up to Katsura and grabbed the front of his kimono. "Zura, just stop this. No matter how elegant you think dying is, your death won't mean anything and it won't change anything."

As they talked, Kagura was poking at the time bomb that Katsura dropped when Gin grabbed him.

"This will only soil you record," Gin finished.

Katsura took hold of Gin's wrist in anger. "You're the dirty one, Gintoki. You just change with the times; you never do what must be done as a warrior and as a man!"

Gin lowered his head a bit in response. "What's the use of fighting a futile fight?" he responded. "Do you intend to lose even more comrades?"

Hearing that made Katsura clutch his fist in frustration.

Gin continued. "I'll pass on that. I'll live by my own rules and protect what I hold dear."

Katsura stared at Gin in awe.

But suddenly, "Gin'chan, I was playing with this and pressed the switched," Kagura said holding up the bomb and rubbing her hand on the back of her head innocently.

"This is a nightmare," Gin muttered.

"It must be," muttered Katsura.

* * *

Outside the room

Some of the Shinsengumi officers had their bazookas out. "Oi, come out now. We seriously will fire."

"Hijikata-san, at this rate, we'll miss out soap opera reruns," said Okita.

"Oh, I forgot to set the VCR," replied Hijikata. "Alright, lets hurry this up, everyone get ready to fire."

The officers lifted their bazookas ready to fire. "Fi…" but hijikata was interrupted when Gin, Kagura, Shinpachi, and Yuki busted down the barricade and was heading towards them.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing! Stop them!" Hijikata yelled.

"If you're going to stop something, stop this bomb! Don't you have a bomb squad or something!" Gin yelled holding up the bomb for them to see.

They hoped that the Shinsengumi would be able to do something, but instead they ran away at the sight of the bomb.

**Note: shiritori is a word game in which the players say words beginning with the last letter of the previous one.**

"Oi, Shinpachi, didn't you say you were good with machines or somethin'?" Gin said passing the bomb to Shinpachi.

"N – No way! It wasn't me who was playing with this!" Shinpachi said passing it to Yuki.

"S – Someone else can take this!" Yuki passed it to Kagura.

"S – Someone once said that a natural perm could stop a bomb!" Kagura passed the bomb back to Gin.

"B – Bet you could do it, Shinpachi!" Gin passed it to Shinpachi.

"I – It's too bad, but I can't!" He passed it to Yuki.

"T – Too much pressure! Can't do it!" He passed Kagura.

"T – Take it!" She passed to Gin.

"I – It's ready for launch!' He passed to Shinpachi.

"H – Hot potato!" Passed it to Yuki.

"O – Oh, thanks but no thanks!" He passed to Kagura.

"S – Someone else take it!" She passed to Gin.

"T – Thanks, but you're the bomber!" He passed to Shinpachi.

"R – Right back at ya!" Shinpachi passed to Yuki.

"A – Ah! The real bomber here is Kagura!" Yuki passed to Kagura.

"A – A – Adrian!" Kagura yelled randomly before passing it back to Gin.

"Eh! Who the heck is Adrian! It's not an unusual name, but still …" Gin looked down at the bomb and was startled to see how much time was left. "AH! There's only ten seconds left!"

"Up ahead! Look!" Yuki yelled. There was a large window in front of them.

"Gin-san, Quick! Throw the bomb!" Shinpachi told Gin.

"It's no use!" Gin said.

Suddenly Kagura held her umbrella like a baseball bat. "Gin-chan, Pitch it!" and she began to swing.

Unfortunately, what she hit wasn't the bomb, it was Gin's face. And he ended up crashing through the window. But despite the situation he was able to throw the bomb far into the air and it exploded without harming anyone.

The Shinsengumi stared out the window watching the bomb go off.

Katsura was on the roof top looking down at the scene. He remembered what Gin had said to him back during the war."

"_If you have time to think of a beautiful end, than why not live beautifully until the end?"_

He smiled and said to himself. "What's so beautiful about that?" He looked at Gin who was hanging onto a banner trying to keep himself from falling. And he looked up to see a helicopter coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

**Notice: Sorry, I haven't updated lately. I just finished my first term of college. Anyway, I might be slower with the next chapter. I'm trying to come up an OC rival for Yuki in the Shinsengumi. If you have any ideas, please review.**

Chapter 3

It's been a few days since the incident with the bomb and the Jouishishi. All four of them were being held at the local police station in the interrogation room. Gin's wooden sword, Kagura's umbrella, and Yuki's wooden sword in his sword bag were leaning against the wall on the side.

"Oi, I've told you a hundred times…" Gin said to the interrogator. "…that we had nothing to do with it."

"Nothing changes, you know?" the interrogator said. "The culprit always says he's got nothing to do with it."

"Aren't you idiots listening!?" Gin exclaimed. "We've explained it, from start to finish."

Kagura was just eating a bowl of rice and Yuki was resting his head on the table in boredom. Shinpachi on the other hand had his hands shaking in frustration, he looked up passed the other interrogator and at the clock, it was five minutes passed three.

"Yeah, yeah. Guilty people always say things like: "Oh, I don't remember anything like that" or something like that," the interrogator just smirked at them. It really irritated them, especially Shinpachi. "Come on, why don't you just confess? Or did you think you could get off if you kept denying it? There's no way."

Now Shinpachi was really irritated. He stood up from his chair and grabbed hold of the interrogator's shirt. "Shut up! You useless piece of crap!" Shinpachi swore to the interrogator. Shinpachi looked up and the interrogator saw the terrifying look that Shinpachi had. "We've explained all of it to you, you idiot, so just shut up and let us outta here! We've got somewhere to go!"

Shinpachi's outburst terribly terrified the two interrogators.

"Violate four-eyes-aru," Kagura said.

"At least I'm not bored anymore," Yuki said pulling his head up.

"Come on. Quit acting like that," Gin said to Shinpachi.

* * *

Later

After they were finally release, Gin kicked the sign that said Police Headquarters in anger very paranoid. "To imagine they'd think we were bombers. Those idiots kept us here for three days!"

"Well, it turned out all right," Shinpachi said with his normal plain tone back.

"But those police officers were still really annoying," Yuki said.

"Yeah, but I was able to get us off," Shinpachi said with his normal plain tone back.

Gin, Yuki, and Kagura turned to face Shinpachi.

"Or rather, you threatened them until they let us go," Gin said pointing out the truth.

"Well, it's not that unusual for someone who's normally timid to go crazy under pressure-aru," Kagura commented.

"You must have been very paranoid, Shinpachi. Did you want to punch them in the face?" Yuki said.

"Well, whatever," Gin said as he walked up to the front of the police headquarters. "I'm going to go do my business over here." And Gin undid his pants.

"And I'm going to puke over here-aru," said Kagura sticking her fingered down her throat.

"Stop! There are people reading this!" Shinpachi yelled. "Come on. They'll never let us go if we deface the station. I'm going home."

Gin zipped up his pants before he let a drop fall and watch Shinpachi leave.

"Come right back, you idiots," Shinpachi yelled back as he left.

"Oh, come on. We can't have a funny story or anime without the straight man," Gin said to himself. "Well, I'll have to fill in for hi-"

Gin suddenly felt a tug on his summer kimono and looked down to see Yuki. "Hey, Gin-chan, do you show that you hate the police by doing what Kagura's doing?"

"Eh?" Suddenly Gin heard puking sound and saw that Kagura was the one puking. "Oi! You're really puking!? Ah! It stinks!"

"It'll be fine, just pat her on the back," Yuki said.

"What are you so calm about!?" Gin exclaimed.

Suddenly a man wearing prisoner clothes and had a scar on his face jumped from the roof above them. His landing could have been softer but he landed on Kagura's puke and fell on his back and head. "Oww…" the clutched his head and pain. "… and ewww," he said holding his nose closed from the stink of Kagura's puke.

"Oi! Stop that guy!" Yuki, Kagura and Gin looked up to see a group of police officials run up to them. "He's a crimina – Oh, gross!" they stopped to hold their nose also because of the stink of Kagura's puke.

Suddenly, the man ran up to Yuki and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Stay back! Don't you care what happens to his kid!?" The officiers quickly took a step back.

The man turned to Gin. "Hey, you with the natural perm! Can you drive?"

"Yeah," Gin replied.

The four quickly ran to a nearby police car, with Gin behind the wheel, Kagura in the passenger seat and the man and Yuki in the back seat. Gin quickly drove out of the police station.

"Well, that went nicely …" Gin said driving, then turned his head a bit to look at the passengers in the back seat. "Do you really think you can get away with something like this though?" he asked the scarred man.

"Just turn right here," the man instructed.

"You know, it more likely that you'll win the lottery than get out of this country," Gin said turning right.

In the back seat, Yuki turned to the man. "Do you really intend to get out of this country?" he asked.

The man faced him. "No. I don't intend to escape completely. Just for today…" man said.

Yuki stare at the man. "Today?"

"Yes. If I can be free for today alone, then that will be enough," he replied.

"Is there something important happening today?" Yuki asked.

"Kinda. Yeah…" he looked out the window towards the terminal. "Today is a special day."

"Sure, but if you get caught, you're never going to get out again," Gin said out of the blue. "then this _would_ be a special day…"

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of sirens.

"Gin-chan, behind us-aru!" Kagura shouted.

Behind them were a bunch of police cars after them.

"Floor it! I can't get caught now!" the man yelled.

In response, Gin pushed the petals down and the car when faster. They drove through a highly populated place, but they were able to see the police cars and get out of the way.

They continued towards the Terminal, but were cut off when more police cars appear in front of them.

"Turn left!"

Gin quickly made a sharp left turn causing the cars to collide and crash.

"Gin-chan! Look out-aru!" Kagura shouted getting his attention.

Gin looked up to see that he was going head straight towards the Terminal wall. Gin quickly took the car joystick and pulled it to hover mode and drove up the wall of the Terminal.

"We did it!" Gin cheered.

"Yay!" Kagura shouted.

"Gin-chan, we have a big problem," Yuki called out from the back seat.

Everyone turned around to look behind them to see that even more police cars were chasing them. Gin gripped his teeth as he drove towards some hovering ships. He had managed to dodge two of them and then hide behind the third one letting the pursuing police cars passing them without them noticing them.

After the coast was clear, Gin drove the car back on the road. Gin and the Man laughed at their accomplishment, but stopped when they saw a wolf man pushing a stroller across the street.

"A stroller!" Gin quickly turned the wheel, it flipped over, and crashed the car into a telephone pole.

Luckily, no one got hurt.

"That stupid wolf," Gin commented as his crawled out of the car. "Doesn't he know that cars can't stop immediately?"

Kagura crawled out of the car after Gin and the man helped Yuki out through the window.

"There they are! Get them!"

The man turned to see a group of police officers coming towards them.

"Oi, this way!" Gin said as they followed him into an alley and escaped down a manhole into the sewer.

As they ran through the sewer, the man suddenly asks, "Why are you helping me?"

All Gin replied was "I dunno."

"It's weird," the old man said. "You guys just got caught up in this, so…"

"You don't have to worry," Yuki said interrupting the man. "We always get caught up in sticky situations."

The man looked back at Yuki and smiled.

"Besides, we got to see you through this…," Gin said. "…this 'special day'."

The man smiled again. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

Gin was very surprised later when he and the gang arrived to a pop-star concert. At the sight of this he kicked the man in the head.

"Is this what was so important you had to see?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," the man replied. "It's the fist live concert of pop idol, Otsuu-chan."

Suddenly, Gin kicked the man on the head with his foot in frustration. "You idiot! This is your 'special day'?! You broke out of jail just to see an idol?!"

The man got back up rubbing his head. "Sorry. It's just now I've fulfilled a promise which, after my life went down hill, I thought I'd never be able to keep." Then he quickly got back up and started cheering.

Gin officially had enough with this man. He took Yuki by the wrist and turned to Kagura, who was cheering with the crowd. "Oi, let's get out of here."

"Eh?! I want to stay longer. It's fun-aru," Kagura whined.

"Tch… Fine. Come on, Yuki," Gin said.

"Uh…Okay," Yuki muttered as Gin dragged him up the steps.

As they headed up, Gin grunted in annoyance. "Good lord, it feels so stuffy here and it smells…"

As Gin complained about the concert hall, Yuki notice someone one that looked very familiar. He tugged on Gin's sleeve to get his attention. "Gin-chan, look over there."

Gin followed where Yuki was pointing only to see none other than Shinpachi leading a cheering squad dressed in blue.

"L-O-V-E O-TSU-U! L-O-V-E O-TSU-U!"

"OI, YOU! WHY ARE YOU SPACING OUT?!" Shinpachi yelled at someone in the squad.

"Sorry, Captain!"

Gin and Yuki walked up behind him. "Oi, why were you a captain?" Gin asked.

"I've been the captain of the Otsuu-Chan cheering section since the day I was born," Shinpachi said with a proud voice. But then he turned around to see who he was talking to. "Ahhh! Gin-san, Yuki-kun, what are you doing here?!"

"That's funny because we were wondering the same thing," Yuki said.

"What are you even doing leading this sorry bunch?" Gin said. "What if you sister found out about this?"

"What I do in my free time is none of her business," Shinpachi responded.

"Hey, you two over there," came a voice from behind. Gin and Yuki turned around to see a woman with short green hair and wearing glasses. "Don't just walk around. You're being a nuisance to the crowd."

Shinpachi stood up straight. "Sorry, manager-san, I'll walk them out right away."

"Oh, you're the cheering section," the manager said. "Please do you best, this is her first live show."

"L-O-V-E O-TSU-U!"

The manager seemed to recognize the voice as she looked to she the same scared man the Gin, Kagura, and Yuki helped. "Darling!?"

The man turned around and the two stared at each other as if they were in shock.

* * *

Later

The man and the woman had left the auditorium. As Shinpachi and Kagura were in the auditorium, Gin and Yuki listened to the couple's conversation. Turns out that the man they had helped was actually Otsuu-chan's father.

After the conversation was over and his wife walked back into the auditorium leaving him alone, Gin and Yuki walked up to him.

Gin got his attention by trying to holding some gum out to him. "Here."

The man turned away. "Who'd eat that kids stuff?"

"The best way to live a full life is to be a kid," Gin said as he hand a stick of gum to Yuki. "No matter what age you are."

"Agreed…" Yuki started as he put the stick of gum into his mouth. "…my mother once told me that only a child would have the guts to break out of prison for a reason that's really important to him … _like going to see his daughter's concert?"_

"Heh, is that that what you two think?" the man asked back. "Well, that's not it."

Yuki and Gin listened to the man's story of a promise he made to his daughter a long time ago that if she became a singer than he would come to her first concert with a million roses.

The man sighed. "I don't think she even remembers anyway," the man said. "And even if she did, I don't think she would want me as a father. I've caused her a lot of suffering."

"You could be wrong," Yuki said suddenly still chewing his piece of gum. "She could be just sad because her father won't at her first concert. She could be really happy to see you."

"Heh. Or she doesn't even want to see my face, I'm leaving," the man stood up. "I even forgot to get the roses."

The man looked back at Yuki and Gin. "Sorry to bother you." The man started to leave."

"Gin-chaaan!"

The three looked up to see Kagura running up to them in worry.

"Kagura?" Yuki muttered.

"What's the matter?" Gin asked.

Kagura finally caught her breath. "There's chaos in the auditorium! One of the crowd members went out of control and suddenly sprouted -"

Gin stopped her by grabbing her by her cheeks. "Talk slowly so I can understand."

"Well, in the auditorium, over there," she started with Gin still holding her by her cheeks. "It seems there's this troublesome Amanto inside. Apparently, he's some pervert to likes to attack anyone he takes a fancy to - aru."

Hearing this, the man quickly ran into the auditorium.

* * *

Inside the auditorium

There was definitely chaos as Kagura described. The troublesome Amanto Kagura talked about was large with stomach with a mouth that had red tentacles coming out. It was walking towards the singer, Otsuu-chan, and getting closer with every step. It also happened to be wearing the cheering section's uniform.

As Shinpachi was shocked at this, one of the cheering members ran up to him. "Captain! A member of the cheering section has gone outta control!"

"He's one of us?" Shinpachi said baffled. "I thought he was just a mannequin…"

As the Amanto got closer to Otsuu-chan, the cheering section ran up to him trying to protect her, but got smacked away.

On stage

Otsuu's mother ran up to her frightened daughter. "Otsuu-chan! Run away!"

Otsuu-chan looked up at her mother. "But my legs have given out!"

The Amanto thrust his hand towards Otsuu-chan. The hand never hit her. She looked up to see a man with a plastic bag on his head with eye holes. She saw that he had taken the hit for her.

He turned to her. "Otsuu, hurry up and get outta here."

The Amanto hit the man against the wall with the tentacles from its stomach causing the man to pass out.

Shinpachi ran in front of the Amanto to protect Otsuu, but the Amanto was much bigger than him.

Suddenly Kagura jumped from behind and knocked the Amanto back with her umbrella. Yuki ran up next to Shinpachi.

"Kagura?! Yuki?!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"This is the fourth time I've rescued you this month-aru!" she replied.

"Did you even have a plan when you ran up here?" Yuki asked him.

The Amanto stood back up. "What are you doing?!"

"That's my line_backer_!"

Shinpachi, Kagura, and Yuki turned to see Gin.

The Amanto attacked Gin with it tentacles, but they were easily cut with a swing of Gin's sword, knocking the Amanto down. As Gin was about to do the final blow, The Amanto shot one of its tentacles at Gin, who was able to dodge it.

As the Amanto stood up, Shinpachi jumped from behind Gin towards the pervert Amanto with his wooden sword.

"Wait a minute!" Shinpachi shouted. "I'll be the one who'll protect Otsuu-chan's today_s of our lives!_" And he struck down hard on the Amanto's head knocking it out cold.

The old man who had regained consciousness and was still wearing the plastic bag watched the whole fight and stared in awe at their victory.

"He's …" the started but was interrupted by Gin.

"Hey, old man!" Gin shouted to get his attention.

The man looked up to see Gin throw something to him. The man caught it to see that it was a small bouquet of yellow flowers.

"That was as much as we could find," Gin said as the four left the auditorium. "It's falls a bit short of a million, but it'll make up for the rest of the fatherly love."

As they left, Yuki looked back to see Otsuu accepting the flowers from the old man and her smiling with happiness.

Seeing this Yuki smiled as well. Gin saw this.

"Oi, what are you smiling about?!" Gin asked.

"Next time, he won't have to sneak in to see his daughter sing." Yuki replied.


End file.
